


catch me fuck me eyes

by Alphanimpala92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Bottom Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Pool Table Sex, Public Sex, Spanking, Top Dean Winchester, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphanimpala92/pseuds/Alphanimpala92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deans at a bar playing pool when this cute little miss thang comes strolling over, having a little fun, while waiting on his little brother to pick up him, but what happens when Sammy brings a guest along and dose not tell Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	catch me fuck me eyes

Slouching down as he rounded the pool table, sliding the stick across the bend of his hand, knocking the blue stripped ball into the right hand pocket. Looking up his piecing green latched with her big icy blues, catching her staring at him, his lips curved into a smirk.

The coppered hair guy had what they call catch me fuck me eyes, they were to die for.- setting his pool stick down and leaning against the table, he eyed her up and down.

Licking his lips getting them wet, letting out whistle, he then bite down on his bottom lip, he watched as the long haired brunette with big icy blue eyes, swung her hips and twirled her hair around her finger, as she strolled over to him.

Stopping in between his legs she smirked as she ran hand through his hair “hey there cowboy; can I get you anything?”

“How about a shot of whiskey; and tub of cool whip, to go with that sexy body, of yours.”

“Hmm… And what would you being doing this body and tub of cool whip cowboy?”

“Well I could tell you then I’d have to kill you.”

Leaning down she slightly parted her lips, and took his in hers, biting down gently, she begins to tug on him. Pulling back up she laid her lips upon neck, ghosting over his tan fleshy, letting her breath tickle his neck and ear lobe.- she then makes her way to his ear tugging on it she whispered. “I’m maddy, and I want you to take me here and now. “

He playful pushed her back, and turned them around pushing her against the pool table, reaching behind her, he cleared the table, and playful tossed her on it.

Kissing her mouth and down to her chest he stopped at her chest and sucked some of her exposed flesh into his mouth,  sliding his hands under her shirt, he could feel her body tremble, he then smirked again and lifted her shirt over her head.

He then sliding his hand back down her body, and gripped her hips in his hands, retuning his lips to her body, kissing and licking and teasing her down to the top of her waist line, using his teeth he unzipped her jeans

Releasing her hips, he hooked two fingers inside them and slowly pulled them down, her long tan freshly shaved legs, the smell of her soaking wet pussy lingered in the air.

Pulling her thongs off, he slid two fingers inside his mouth, getting them wet; inserting his two fingers inside her heat, curling them up, he stroked her g-spot. Taking one hand he spread her wet folds open, he dipped his head down, and licked her clit, making his way down he plagued his tongue and her heat making her walls clutch his tongue.

Her clitoris throbbed with the feeling of his tongue and fingers inside her, maddy dug her nails into his back and raked them down his skin, making her moan.

Hearing her moan, lips curved slightly and purred. “Name is Dean.”

Maddy sits up and pushes his button down shirt, off his shoulders and  slides his shirt up over his head, sliding her hands down his rock hard body, stopping at the top of his pants, unbuttoning them she hooks her fingers, inside the waist band of both, jeans and boxers sliding them down and off his body.

Assuming his position; Dean sunk his cock down deep inside her wet folds, while thrusting and pounding in and out of her soaking wet heat, he then heard her purr.  “Uh Dean! You’re goanna make me cum, “

His breath hitched in his chest, as he responded. “Come for me baby, come on Maddy come all over Dean, make that pussy squirt all me, come on girl give me those juices.”

Her walls throbbed for the last time before she left go and cumed over his cock, he courved her neck in kisses, biting and sucking her flesh into his mouth, pulling back he mumbled.

“Let’s see if I can you cum again.”

  Dean re positioned himself at her entrance one more, only this time he flipped them to where he was sitting up on his knees, with one arm wrapped around her back, while the other was tangled in her hair.

“Ready, sweetheart?”

“Mmm… yeah…. Fuck me hard baby!”

With that being said dean plunged himself into her walls once again, he cried out in pleasure at being so deep in her core, he was touching her insides. “girl your tight I loves me some tight pussy.”

Dean grunted as he withdrew his cock from her wet folds, and slammed back in again and again, the head of his dick grazing against her sweet spot. She clawed and dug down his back, biting and nipping at his exposed flesh.

Biting at her lips roughly he pounded her once more; - “Maddy you feel so fuckin good.”

Gripping handfuls, of her hair and yanking, her head back, he asked. “Are you goanna cum?” With Sweat covering their bodies he used his other hand and Smacked her ass, stinger her making her yell out. “Fuck me hard Dean”

Dean growled as he gripped her hips tightly  slamming into her over and over feeling her tighten around him for the 2nd time tonight pushing him over the edge, he slammed into her , once… twice…. Three time….. Bringing them both, to their climax.

Maddy felt Dean let his seed lose inside her, for the 2nd time making her cum again, they cum together with a shout, and fall back on the pool table, he wraps her up in his arms and holds her tight.

Lying there naked on the table, drifting off to sleep, Dean jumps as he hears a gruff male voice behind him. “What the hell, Dean!”

Jumping up he tosses his clothes back of his body, he then smirks once again. “Sammy!”

Before turning around Sam’s voice is followed behind with another, but this one is soft and sweet, and now has a slight bit of sadness and hurt mixed it in. “yeah Dean what the hell, it’s nice to see you again to.”

Dean turns around to see the blonde haired girl, standing next to his little brother, he heart sinks in chest, feeling bad for her seeing the sight before her.

“Ashley w- wh- what are you doing here?”

Ashley turns around and begins to walk away, when all the sudden she’s stopped by the touch of his hand laying on her shoulder, and his broken voice. “Honey I can explain this.”

“Whatever Dean get off me.”

Dean tightens his grip and her shoulder, and pulls her back into his now marked up chest.

“Honey please don’t go.”

“Don’t go; really Dean I came all the way from, Ohio to Pa to see you and this is what I get, see I knew this would happen, just get off me and leave me alone.”

Yanking out of his grip Ashley stormed out of the bar, and back out the car.- opening the back passenger side, she reaches in and begins to unhook something.

While Dean is inside, his little brother pipes up. “Dean she came here to tell you something, she said she needed to talk to you. no go out there and talk to her. “

Rushing out the door chasing after Ashley, he comes to abrupt stop when reaching the car, and find her holding a baby about 6 months old.

The little bundle of joy she holds in her arms, is wrapped in a little pink baby blanket, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes he speaks.

“Sammy said we needed to talk, what’s up.”

“Not your dick that’s for sure.”

“Ashley c’mon on, this was a onetime thing, she don’t mean anything.”

“That’s what you say about all us girls, isn’t dean Winchester? Anyhow I came here to tell you. “

She was cut short by dean. “She’s mine isn’t she?”- “why didn’t you tell me Ashley?”

Nodding her head, her eyes filled with tears. “I just found out, you are father Dean.”

She then broke down and balled. “I was mad at you, having sex with me and leaving again, so I hooked up with another guy, and well that was a mistake. I ended up pregnant, well I told him and he left me, so I had DNA test done and it come back, 100 percent Winchester. “

“how old is she?”

“6 months.”

“What’s her name?”

“Madeleine Deanna Winchester. “

“Deanna as in after Dean, my name.”

“Yes I named her after you, but look I need you to keep her safe, for me I’m sick and I can’t do it anymore, dean I have cancer I’m dying I only have a moth to live.”

 Cradling the little girl in his arms he can she looks just like he did, when he was a baby. Rocking her in his arms, she begins softly talking to her.

“Hey there baby, I’m your daddy.”


End file.
